


Said in Passing

by hamelott



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, ezekiel is a lil shit, jacob is the best big bro, jenkins needs to get control over himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamelott/pseuds/hamelott
Summary: Prompt: There was a lovely list on my dash, so if you feel like it, would you do Jenzekiel - things you said that i wasn’t meant to hear? Your words are lovely, and I can't wait to see what you do with this. Please and thank you.rarepairs, rarepairs all around me





	Said in Passing

“I’m not sure you entirely understand, Mr. Stone.”

Ezekiel came to a halt next to the door of Jenkins’s laboratory. He had been going there in order to steal a few things for Nessie’s baby and maybe to pester the caretaker because it happened to be one of his favorite pastimes. It appeared that Jenkins was having a serious conversation with Stone if the annoyed tone of voice was any indication.

He heard Jacob snort. “Uh huh, sure, Jenkins.”

Jenkins let out a sharp breath, and even though Ezekiel couldn’t see him, he knew he was rubbing his temples. “Mr. Stone, while I appreciate your concern, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. I have work I need to get done. You being here obstructs that.”

“I’m not lettin’ this go,” Jacob insisted. “You’re makin’ a mistake, and I know you know it. Just because you think he wouldn’t-.”

“It’s not ‘think’ it’s ‘know’,” Jenkins interrupted him, voice getting a little heated. Ezekiel, who was still leant just outside the door, raised his eyebrows in surprise. Jenkins could get annoyed with them, yeah, but he’d never actually been short with any of them. Ezekiel was a little jealous that it was Jacob who’d finally pushed him over the edge. “Just because you have these delusional ideas does not mean that it’s true.”

“Are you kiddin’ me?” Jacob asked, letting out a harsh laugh. “You seriously don’t see it? I know you want to deny it because it’s different and you don’t know how to deal with it, but that kid is in love with you. He’s head over heels for you, and so are you, but you’re too afraid to admit it. You think because you’re immortal or because you don’t look as young as the rest of us makes you completely unlikable, but it doesn’t. I’m not going to let you break his heart, okay?”

“I’m not going to-,” Jenkins tried to say, voice getting a little softer.

“You may not do it purposefully, but you will,” Jacob snapped. “You need to make a decision, Jenkins. You either need to tell him how you feel about him or let him down easy. I think we both know what you want to do; it’s just a matter of if you’ll grow the balls to or not.”

Ezekiel stiffened when he heard Jacob’s boots stomping towards the door. He was debating running off down the hall or staying there and facing the consequences when Jenkins’s voice piped up, “You’re right.”

Jacob’s footsteps stopped. “Yeah, I know….what about?”

“I should tell him,” Jenkins said, sighing. Ezekiel felt his heartrate kick up a few notches. “He deserves to know…whether he actually feels the same or not.”

Ezekiel could hear the warm smile in Jacob’s voice as he said, “You’d be lucky to have each other; he knows that.”

“I’ll…” Jenkins hesitated before he let out a small laugh, “grow some balls.” Jacob laughed and his footsteps picked up again before stopping when Jenkins said, “And Mr. Stone? Thank you.”

“Eh, it’s no trouble,” Jacob said lightly. “I think having such a big family back at home gives me this weird urge to take care of all y’all too. Just…do me a favor?”

“Yes?” Jenkins asked, the hesitation clear in his voice.

“When you do tell him, make sure he knows it,” Jacob said. “Ezekiel’s a hard guy to convince that you care about him. Just like…throw in a kiss, yeah? Seal the deal.”

Ezekiel felt himself flush and heard Jenkins’s embarrassed laugh accompanied with Jacob’s loud, boisterous one. He hadn’t even realized Jacob was leaving until he nearly ran into him. He glanced up and met Jacob’s eyes. Jacob, quickly realizing Ezekiel had heard everything, sent him a wink and nudged him towards Jenkins’s door.

“Guess eavesdropping does pay off for you sometimes, huh?” Jacob whispered, a smirk on his face. He wandered off down the hall, whistling a causal tune slightly off-key as he walked.

Yeah, Ezekiel thought to himself, adjusting his clothes slightly and checking his breath. It really does.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to hawkguyhasstarbucks over on tumblr for this prompt! Check them out; they are such a sweet person!!! 
> 
> As always, I love getting to write a new pairing. This one is no different ;)


End file.
